


A Carol Christmas

by belivaird_st



Category: Carol (2015), The Price of Salt - Patricia Highsmith
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-27 04:04:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17154977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/belivaird_st/pseuds/belivaird_st
Summary: Carol & Therese spend the Christmas holiday together.





	A Carol Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> I hope everybody has a safe, and warm, happy holiday!!!

“Merry Christmas, Angel.”  
Carol laid up against Therese under the covers in bed from behind; pressing her mouth on the nape of her neck. Inhaling the fragrance shampoo she used in her hair. She began to rub Therese’s bare arm. 

“Merry Christmas, Carol.” Therese, wide awake, rolled herself around to face the woman she fell in love with. Cupping her shoulder, she stared into those sleepy, steel-gray-blue eyes, and smirked. “How much snow did we get?”

“Plenty,” Carol answered. “Looks like a kid shook up a gigantic snow globe. Would you like to take a peek out the window?” 

“Not yet,” Therese snuggled closer. Her nose was touching the base of Carol’s collarbone. “I’m so cozy right here,” she mumbled. 

Without saying another word, Carol slipped down underneath the covers. She lifted Therese’s cotton pajama top and started blowing onto her belly.

Therese squealed through closed lips, then instantly broke out laughing. The heat of Carol’s kisses were hot and wet along her skin. She could feel the mother’s nose move further down; fingers tugging the waistband of her cotton, polka dot bottoms. Carol blew on Therese before starting to poke her tongue out of her mouth.

xxxxx

They later exchanged each other gifts from under the tree. Red, gold, and green tissue paper laid strewn everywhere around Carol, who was in the middle of removing an expensive 4-bottle perfume box set and dark brown fur stole out from a cardboard box. 

Therese sat on the edge of the couch as she tore off some black glittery paper to reveal a new royal typewriter. 

“I remember how you kept gazing at one while we were window shopping,” Carol explained. 

“Thank you.” Therese drummed her fingers along the gold keys. Looking up, she pointed at something still left on the treeskirt. “That shoebox one is yours...”

Carol peered around to pick up the present. She carefully untied the brown ribboned twine attached to some holly berries and branches. Lifting the box cover, she gushed over what it contained: A framed photo of the two of them with Rindy.

“This was taken just a few days ago,” Carol observed.

“I had it developed,” Therese smiled.

“I’ll put it on my desk when I go back in the shop. Thank you.” Carol knuckled a few tears away from her eyes as she set the photo down beside her. Then she blindly reached for a blue striped bag to hand it over to Therese. 

A new corduroy blue beret hat.


End file.
